cibles (e)mouvantes
by PAnDa2394
Summary: on va en rester sur l'idée qu'une nouvelle venue arrive dans la ville de beacon hills : julia patterson pour le reste lisez ;)
1. Chapter 1

« Beacon hills high school, à nous deux… »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle se dirigea alors vers le grand bâtiment d'un pas décidé. Il avait d'énormes couloirs à perte de vue, des salles de cours immenses. Aucun rapport avec son ancien lycée. Elle se demanda alors comment arriver à destination dans un tel labyrinthe. Elle tourna la tête et vit un écriteau près de l'entrée « – 2 ème étage ». Bien, cela allait lui simplifier la vie. Elle monta au deuxième et remonta un long couloir. Au fond De celui-ci se trouvaient quelques adolescents assis, ayant tous un air grave sur le visage. Elle était arrivée au bon endroit. Elle s'assit elle aussi et attendit que tous les adolescents soient passés. Elle entra alors dans la pièce où l'attendait la secrétaire.

« Excusez-moi » dit la jeune femme « je suis … »

« Julia Patterson ? Le directeur vous attend depuis un certain temps déjà. » Dit-elle froidement

Ne savant quoi répondre elle se dirigeât simplement vers la porte du directeur, elle toqua et pria pour que le directeur soit lui, plus sympathique...celui-ci lui ouvrir la porte ungrand sourire sur le visage.

« Ah mademoiselle Patterson, je vous attendais ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Oui monsieur je vais très bien, j'ai juste hâte de commencer » sourit-elle

« Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir dit-il d'un ton joyeux, vous ne savez pas le calvaire qu'est de trouver une psychologue compétente »

« Merci monsieur »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mitchell »

« D'accord…Mitchell. Mais parlons plutôt travail. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était passé énormément de chose ces derniers temps par ici…. »

Le visage du directeur changea du tout au tout, il s'était assombrit en à peine quelques secondes. « Effectivement, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose émotionnellement dure ici ces derniers temps. Je crains qu'énormément d'élèves aient été affecté par toute cette tragédie. Vos semaines ne seront pas de tout repos. »

« Je suis prête à les aider au mieux » répondit-elle

« Bien. Je pense d'ailleurs que votre jeunesse pourra aussi leurs faire du bien, l'ancienne psychologue était plus âgée et je pense que cela était un obstacle à la confidence… D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que vous soyez si… »

« Jeune ? C'est simple, je suis née en fin d'année et j'ai eu un an d'avance lorsque j'étais en primaire, ce qui explique mon jeune âge »

« Jeune et brillante alors ? Je vois que j'ai fait le bon choix… bien mademoiselle Patterson, j'ai l'impression qu'on va faire du bon boulot, Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrée » Il lui tendit alors la main. Elle la serra fortement et répondit : « ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai mon possible pour les aider »

« J'en suis ravi. Demandez à Karen de vous transmettre les dossiers des élèves » il la raccompagna à la porte et referma celle-ci. La jeune femme passa donc chercher ces dossiers et redescendit sans réfléchir au rez-de-chaussée vers son bureau … Son bureau où était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle chercha des élèves des yeux à questionner… il arrivait en face d'elle un groupe de quelque amis. Elle avança pour aller à leurs rencontres mais se stoppa net, alertée pas un certain détail. « Des loups, souffla-t-elle, des loups garous. Elle reprit ses esprits et hélât un des élèves.

« Excusez-moi dit-elle poliment savez-vous où se trouve le bureau du psychologue ?

Celui-ci la toisa un instant et répondit finalement d'un ton sec « continuez dans ce couloir, 3eme porte à gauche »

« Bien répondit-elle merci beaucoup » elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'ils avaient déjà tous disparus

«des Loup-garou sur mon lieu de travail et mal polis qui plus est, duos gagnants. Félicitation Jul, toi qui pensait être tranquille cette année en choisissant une ville comme Beacon-trou à rat- Hills » soupira-t-elle

La fin de journée de Julia se passa calmement, elle s'était consacré à lire les dossiers des élèves qu'on lui avait confié, c'est avec surprise que les dossiers des élèves qu'elle avait rencontrés étaient dans la pile. Ceux-ci s'appelaient : Isaac Lahey, Scoot Mccall. L'autre garçon qui les accompagnait n'était pas un loup mais son dossier était lui aussi dans la pile. Cela dit maintenant elle savait que l'impolitesse avait un nom : Mccall. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, la journée fut plus « active » : il n'était que 11 heures et elle avait déjà reçu 3 élèves. Le directeur avait raison, ils étaient tous très ébranlés par les derniers évènements, tellement, qu'elle était déjà à cours de mouchoirs, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore leurs du déjeuner! Elle décida qu'il était d'ailleurs temps d'aller en rechercher. Lorsqu'elle se leva, on toqua à sa porte. Elle se rassit et priât la personne d'entrer… un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce, il ne lui était pas inconnu, elle l'avait déjà croisé hier dans les couloirs, c'était l'un des loups garous. Elle bondit de sa chaise et le fixa intensément. Le jeune homme fit de même. Leurs yeux changèrent simultanément de couleur. Le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçût que les yeux de la jeune femme changèrent pour un violet profond. Il avait beau avoir rencontré énormément de loups ces derniers mois, il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Julia rompit le silence toujours sur ses gardes.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi… Isaac? »

« Je…Laissez tomber. » il se dirigeât alors rapidement vers la porte

« Isaac assied-toi. » Dit-elle fermement « tu sais et je sais que tu es venu pour solliciter mon aide, ne te fais pas prier… je sens que tu en a besoin »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vint s'assoir en face d'elle. Il était gêné d'être là, c'était évident. Julia lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer mais je sens que tu as besoin de te confier. Je sens que tu commences sérieusement à te noyer dans tes émotions »

Isaac haussa un sourcil. « Truc de loup ? Vous arrivez à sentir ça vous ? »

« Truc de psy en fait. » elle sourit. « Mais je t'assure que pour mon métier les deux sont fort utiles…»

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, cette sensibilité me permet de ressentir mieux les émotions et d'adapter ma méthode d'approche, d'être plus empathique et surtout de sentir lorsqu'on me ment »

Ils discutèrent un long moment de banalités jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se sente en confiance. Il se lança enfin : il lui parla de son père, de la violence qui lui faisait subir, il mentionna sa transformation, la mort de ses deux amis loups, ses peurs, ses doutes… tout lui déballer lui fit un bien fou.

«Et bien je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui » dit Julia

Isaac se levât, se dirigeât vers la porte très lentement et se stoppa net.

« Vous ne me donnez pas un autre rendez-vous ? » dit-il hésitant

« C'est toi qui décide Isaac, je ne te force en rien, c'est à toi de décider si tu as besoin d'un autre rendez-vous ou non » lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois en souriant.

« À la semaine prochaine Mlle Patterson»

L'adolescent s'en allât laissant une Julia pensive mais heureuse d'avoir pu permettre qu'il se libère un peu de ses démons, c'était déjà une victoire en soi pour la jeune femme.

OoOoOoO

« Mais enfin Isaac, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Tout lui raconter sans la connaitre ! C'est une louve bon sang ! Elle n'est sans doute pas la sans but ! Tout ce que l'on a vécu ces derniers mois ne t'as rien appris ?!"

« Si mais je... Elle était si … » répondît Isaac troublé

« Rien du tout ! Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas la par pur hasard, c'est qu'elle en a après quelqu'un et je parierais presque que c'est l'un d'entre nous !» Scott resta silencieux un instant « Je vais être obligé de prévenir Derek. »

« Non ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il fera s'il la pense nuisible! » répondit Isaac nerveux

« Il fera… ce qui est juste » répondit Scott calmement

Julia accoudée contre un mur, n'avait pas manqué une bribe de la conversation s'étant déroulé non loin d'elle « Bien. Si un « Derek » doit venir, je serai prête » pensât-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Le début de matinée se passa exactement comme le jour d'avant : adolescents, traumatismes, pleures, morts, pleures. Bref une ambiance… Triste à souhait. Elle aurait donné tout pour enfin voir un élève de bonne humeur et joyeux dans son bureau. Mais soyons réalistes : s'il était heureux, il n'aurait rien à faire dans son bureau. Elle devait donc se résoudre au fait que son gagne-pain soit la tristesse de pauvres adolescents aux destins tragiques et parfois aux complexes d'Œdipe non résolus.

On frappa à sa porte, elle priât la personne d'entrer et un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noires entrât dans la pièce. Cela dit, il semblait trop vieux pour être élève … à moins que doublé 5 fois soit autorisé aujourd'hui en Amérique ? « Il faut que je me documente à ce sujet » pensa t'elle

« Bonjour je suis Derek Hale et je suis … » il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui . « Là pour vous tuer.» le sourire charmeur qu'il arborait à son entrée disparu pour laisser place à un regard sombre.

« Vraiment, déjà ?! On rentre dans le vif du sujet comme ça ? Vous devez vraiment être nul pour les préliminaires». Railla la jeune femme

« Han… c'est dommage de devoir tuer une personne avec un sens de l'humour si rafraichissant » répondit-il de façon sarcastique un sourire sournois aux lèvres

En une seconde, il se jeta sur elle, toutes griffes et canines dehors. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et contrat tous ses coups jusqu'à ce qui la pousse contre le mur avec une telle violence qu'elle eut l'impression que tous ses boyaux avaient fait une vrille arrière. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme et la regarda fixement. Ses yeux changèrent soudainement de couleurs : le violet de ses yeux déstabilisa quelques instants le lycanthrope, lui non plus n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose. Ce fut suffisant pour Julia, elle lui planta le coupe-papier qu'elle avait gardé sur elle toute la journée en prévision d'une visite possible du lycaon. Son corps se raidit, il hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

« Ca se déstabilise aussi facilement, sérieusement ?! Vraiment je commence à me tracasser pour l'espèce des loups garous… enfin je veux dire, loup garous masculins du moins » dit-elle indignée

Elle se pencha doucement sur son agresseur, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au visage du jeune homme jusque-là mais maintenant qu'elle avait du temps devant elle avant qu'il ne se réveille, elle l'examina de haut en bas avec intérêt… Julia le trouva plutôt bel homme, mais de toute évidence pas vraiment avec un capital sympathie exceptionnel. Elle balaya son visage des yeux : son nez était beau, sa mâchoire carré parfaitement dessinée, la forme de ses yeux parfaite et ses lèvres : fines mais sublimes, elles semblaient très douces aussi…piquée dans sa curiosité, elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts : son hypothèse se vérifia, elles étaient effectivement douces. Ce léger contact fit frissonner la jeune femme soudainement. Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrir brusquement, Julia se recula rapidement. La respiration du loup se fit très rapide et plus forte, et surtout, ses yeux s'étaient emplis de terreur. Julia prit alors la parole :

« Mon coupe papier est logée dans votre moelle épinière ce qui explique le fait que vous soyez quelque peu paralysé. Comme quoi les cours de physiologie, ça peut servir parfois » rigola-t-elle.

Derek lui lança un regard meurtrier, ses yeux semblaient dire clairement : « je vous jure que dès que j'ai l'occasion de bouger, je vous tue. ». Julia n'y fit guère attention et continuât simplement son monologue.

« Je vous assure que je ne vous ferez rien, calmez-vous ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous amène mon petit ? Oh suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que vous croyez que je suis dangereuse… Qui a bien pu vous dire que je l'étais ? Quelqu'un aurait-il déjà découvert mon plan diabolique : manger des cookies toute en mettant à feu et à sang Beacon Hills ? Mince je pensais bien cacher mon jeu pourtant » Julia pouffa de rire tellement l'idée lui semblait insensée, elle s'abaissa alors pour être plus ou moins à même hauteur que Derek. « Oh Derek Derek Derek… vous été un mec bien vous savez ? Vous savez écouter les femmes. On en trouve plus beaucoup de mecs comme ça de nos jours ! » Taquina la jeune femme. Les yeux de Derek devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, un grognement de rage très intense sortit de sa bouche en unique réponse.

Soudainement, on toqua à la porte. Julia se releva d'un bond quelque peu frustrée « Oh oh, ce n'était pas prévu ça, désolé mon bon Derek mais on va devoir laisser tomber cette conversation si constructive… elle leva alors doucement le lycaon, posant son bras sur ses épaules, tentant de le mettre sur ses deux jambes, toujours sous le regard noir de celui-ci.

« Cela dit, une dernière chose : apprend à tes loups à chuchoter, je suppose que ton arrivée était censée être surprise mais faut qu'on se le dise, tes copains sont pas du genre discrets… fais leurs travailler ça ! Bref à plus tard je suppose, tu ne vas sans doute pas rester sur une défaite. »

Elle retira alors le coupe papier logé dans son dos d'un coup sec, tout en continuant à le tenir quelques instants pour qu'il se remette d'aplomb.

« Je te laisse encore deux chances, après tu me laisse tranquille. Promis, les prochaines fois je ne tricherai pas, je n'écouterai plus les discussions de tes copains ! » Dit-elle amusée

« Le challenge est accepté, fais ton testament au plus vite et organise ton enterrement. Les proches ont horreur de faire ça »

« Sarcasme hein ? J'adore. » Elle lui sourit et ouvra la porte légèrement, « eh Bien, merci de votre visite monsieur Hale, ce fut fort enrichissant… » Dit-elle distinctement pour éviter tout soupçons. Elle ouvrit alors la porte en grand. Son invité surprise n'étant qu'autre que le directeur. Derek s'en alla sans un mot et le directeur, lui, entra.

« Qui est ce garçon ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit élève ici… N'est-ce pas ?»

« Bonne déduction monsieur » « ce n'est pas comme si il avait l'air d'avoir 23 ans et une barbe bien fournie. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il ait vu des lycéens depuis peu » pensa-t-elle. « C'est… Roger Hale, Monsieur il était là pour …pour me vendre des fournitures de bureau : coupe-papier, ciseaux, tout ça quoi… » Elle sourit intérieurement, si Derek savait ce qu'elle lui faisait vendre et comment elle l'avait, il lui lancerait certainement un de ses regards meurtriers.

« Bien, vous lui direz qu'il repasse quand vous le reverrez mademoiselle Patterson. Moi aussi il me faudrait quelques nouvelles fournitures, je commence vraiment à être à court. »

« Euh… oui je suppose qu'il repassera ne vous inquiétez pas. » bredouilla la jeune femme

« S'il veut me tuer il n'aura pas le choix de repasser » pensa-t-elle.

La fin de la journée se passa beaucoup mieux que l'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre, contre toute attente évidement. (Ironie,ironie )


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait presque 2 semaines que l'altercation avec Derek avait eu lieu. Julia était sur ses gardes, il était évident que le défi ayant été accepté, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle agression. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle, être en état d'alerte de jour comme de nuit n'était pas de tout repos, le seul réconfort qu'avait la jeune femme était son travail : les premiers jours avaient été terribles mais tout allait mieux maintenant, les adolescents ayant pu vider leurs sacs, semblaient plus apaisés, Isaac y compris. Julia adorait passer du temps avec cet ado : il était doux, intelligent, gentil, avec le sens de l'humour et sportif,... Bref si elle avait été une adolescente aux hormones en ébullition, elle aurait pu très facilement tomber sous son charme, comme c'était le cas pour de nombreuse adolescentes du lycée d'ailleurs.

Ce soir avait enfin lieux le premier match de soccer, ce qui rendait euphorique Julia. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait à l'école, c'était bien aller voir les matches en tout genre : basket, baseball, football... le lacrosse était une grande première pour elle. Elle arriva près des gradins très tôt, pour trouver la place idéale, quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Julia se retourna brusquement quelque peu apeurée n'ayant pas entendu l'individu arrivé.

"Oh Isaac tu m'as foutu la frousse! Ne refais jamais ça tu veux ?" dit Julia quelque peu frustrée

"Excusez-moi. Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venue" répondit Isaac en souriant.

"Je n'aurais pas manqué ça pour un empire! J'ai même revêtue les couleurs de votre équipe, si ca ce n'est pas de l'implication! Surtout que je hais mettre du bordeaux et du blanc ensemble, vous avez intérêt a gagné. Histoire que je n'ai pas fait cette effort incroyable pour rien" sourit-julia

"Ne vous inquiétez pas! On va se donner à 200%! C'est le premier match après tout!"

" J'en suis contente. Mais Isaac ... est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que le grand méchant loup se pointe ?" dit Julia ayant repris son sérieux.

"Je lui en ai parlé, mais ce n'est pas son truc ce genre d'évènement..."

" Non son truc c'est surement plus, rester chez lui dans le noir, un recueil de poèmes tristes" ria julia

" Ne rigolez pas, c'est sans doute effectivement plus son truc" répondît Isaac d'un air amusé

" Bon cessons les sujets joyeux! Va te préparer Lahey! "

"J'y cours j'espère que vous m'encouragerai"

"ça pourrait se faire, si tu es assez talentueux" railla-Julia

Isaac lui tira la langue et s'enfuit joyeusement jusqu'au vestiaire, Julia, elle, retourna dans les gradins. Elle avait réussi à trouver la place parfaite pour voir le terrain d'un bout à l'autre. En quelque minutes les gradins s'étaient remplis entièrement : élèves, parents, professeurs et contre tout attente, un Derek Hale renfrogné était aussi présent.

Le match fut fort distrayant, une victoire écrasante pour Beacon Hills. En même temps avec deux loups en son sein, cela n'aurait pu être envisageable qu'ils perdent. Isaac avait joué très bien : il marquât trois ou quatre fois, à croire que la raillerie de Julia sur son talent l'avait boosté. Les gradins se vidèrent rapidement et Julia se dirigeât pour féliciter l'équipe avant qu'ils ne retournent au vestiaire. Isaac s'approcha de Julia, Scott sur ses talons.

« Félicitations les mecs! Je ne regrette pas de porter vos couleurs » sourit julia

« Merci mademoiselle Patterson » sourit en retour Isaac

"Dis-moi est ce que tu me prêterais ta crosse?"

"Quoi?! Pourquoi?!" réagit enfin Scott

" J'aime bien ce sport, j'aimerais m'y essayer" bafouillât Julia

« Bien sûr, aucun souci »

"Mais Isaac ! Pourquoi ?" le questionna Scott

"Elle en a besoin, elle l'a dit je crois" répondît Isaac très sérieusement

"Merci je te la rendrai dès que je peux, bonne fin de soirée les gars" dit Julia avec un faux sourire

Julia se dirigeât vers sa voiture, sentant toujours un regard posé sur elle. La crosse n'était bien sûr pas parce qu'elle s'était découvert un hobby, mais parce qu'elle sentait bien que ce soir allait sans doute être le soir de la deuxième altercation, dans ces situations, un objet tel que celui-là surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un tel adversaire pouvait être utile. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa voiture, sentant toujours qu'on la suivait, elle fit volte-face.

« Tu me prend pour une bille ou je rêve Derek? Tu pensais vraiment me surprendre ? » S'énerva la jeune femme

« Ah vrai dire, oui. » le loup s'approcha dangereusement de Julia.

" Oh, je vois, toujours dans la rapidité, toujours pas de discussion profondes sur nos états d'âmes alors. J'espère que tu me le réserve au moins pour ta dernière chance"

"Comme si j'avais besoin d'une troisième chance" ricana Derek

Son poing parti a une vitesse impressionnante, toute fois Julia pu l'évite. Contrarié il finit par se jeter sur elle toutes griffes et canines dehors, ils s'écrasèrent tout deux sur le bitume avec une force extraordinaire. Celui-ci explosa sous la force de l'impact. Enragée, Julia se releva rapidement, lui, était toujours à terre, peinant à se relever

« La mon vieux, t'as tabassé la mauvaise personne !... en plus je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » criât la jeune femme

Elle lui administra un coup de pied qui envoya valser Derek contre un grillage du parking, n'ayant pas su éviter l'attaque. Julia le rejoignit rapidement et lui mis un coup intense à la tempe. Le loup tomba déséquilibré par le coup, se rattrapant sur ces genoux. Elle l'acheva avec un coup dans le dos, elle prit alors la crosse, fit face au jeune homme et transperçât le corps du loup au niveau du ventre, celui-ci gémit de douleur et tomba complètement au sol.

« Désole, j'ai une fâcheuse habitude à t'empaler… mais j'avais dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur ! Elle sourit «mais s'il te plait ne meurs pas !» ajouta Julia quelque peu tracassée sur l'instant.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'entendit le loup avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience terrassé par la douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa maison, dans son lit, son ventre bandé et ses vêtements pliés non loin de son lit sur une chaise, sur sa table de nuit se trouvait un petit papier, il le dépliât et le lu à voix haute croyant rêver :

"Game over ! Tu crains grand méchant loup.

Try again.

Love

Julia"

il redéposât soigneusement le message sur la table. Tout cela troublât le lycaon : deux fois qu'elle aurait pu le tué et pourtant elle n'en fit rien, à aucun moment elle ne s'était transformée mais elle disposait pourtant du force extraordinaire sous sa forme humaine. En plus de ça, la jeune femme se payait sa tête ! Le lycaon ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un tel individu…

La porte s'ouvrit et son oncle entra dans sa chambre, il s'accouda à la porte semblant amusé par la situation.

« Sale nuit peut être ? » dit-il taquin.

Derek se frottât le visage et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… Mais puisque tu es là, j'aimerais te poser une question : Julia…Si elle est si nuisible comme tu sembles le croire, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas tué les deux fois où elle en a eu l'occasion ? »

« Mon cher neveu, quand apprendras-tu ? Les femmes sont manipulatrices, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela ! Ton cerveau n'a pas imprimé l'information après ta relation avec Kate peut-être? Et avec Blake ?! Tu en redemande peut-être ?! » Répondît le plus vieux exaspéré

« Tu as peut être raison mais elle semble différente pourtant… »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est différente ! Elle est plus maligne que toutes les autres! Non vraiment, crois-moi, pour la survie de tous, il faut faire quelque chose. Je suis même prêt à t'aider s'il le faut, mais tout d'abord, il va falloir lui soutirer des informations pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ici... »

« La torturée donc… » Soufflât Derek

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.» répondit Peter d'un ton sérieux

Son oncle semblait sincère. Derek hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il fallait la tuer. Pour le bien de la meute et de Beacon Hills.


End file.
